The Good Girl
by IckleRonnikens
Summary: Veronica has an idea on how she can help Betty forget about her problems with Archie. One-shot. Warnings: Femslash, nudity, fingering.


The Good Girl

Summary – Veronica has an idea on how she can help Betty forget about her problems Archie.

'Are you going to stare out that window all night?' Veronica Lodge asked her friend.

'Maybe,' said Betty Cooper stubbornly in reply.

It was Friday night in Riverdale. Instead of going out like normal teenagers, the two of them had agreed on staying in and having a sleepover to forget their troubles. Something about lying around in pyjamas, eating milk duds and talking was in essence a cheaper version of sitting on a couch with a psychiatrist.

The top of the trouble list, at least according to Betty anyway, was Archie Andrews. He was the handsome football player and musician who had lived next door to her her whole life. For as long as she could remember, she had always had a crush on him. This information had regrettably become known to him by means of Veronica, and upon learning this, Archie had explained that he did not feel the same way.

Since after dinner when they had retreated to Betty's room, the blonde-haired girl had sat by the window, staring out of it and across to the window opposite, which she knew to be Archie's room. It was pitch black from what she could see, no real movement; she thought she saw a black silhouette against the curtains but maybe that was just what her mind wanted to see.

'He's clearly not home,' Veronica said softly, peering over Betty's shoulder.

'I know,' said Betty, sighing.

She did not want to look away even for a second, in case she missed something, and she was only prepared to divert her eyes downward at her phone hoping to see a message from him. She tried to tell herself that the fact her entire screen was made up of only her messages and emojis was not a sign of her being desperate, just expressive.

Betty got one more good look out the window before Veronica stepped forward with authority and pulled the curtains closed.

'Hey—'

'That'll be enough of that,' Veronica said, guiding Betty away from the window and sitting her on the end of the bed. 'I know that the way you're feeling right now sucks. You got your heart broken today and it's partly my fault—'

'I don't blame you,' Betty said firmly, receiving a weak smile from the darker haired girl.

'I'm glad to hear you say that, because I look at it this way,' said Veronica, sitting down to join her on the bed. 'Instead of continuing on with this charade of a lifestyle, hoping for some sort of relationship with a guy who doesn't feel the same about you in return, you can move on with your life and find something else.'

'I can't just stop liking Archie,' said Betty defensively. 'Even if he doesn't like me in that way in return, I still want to be his friend, I still want him to be in my life.'

'Alright,' said Veronica, pursing her lips. 'If that's what you want then I'll support you. But you need to pick your moment, right now it's too soon, waiting for him to come home isn't the right move.'

Betty looked at Veronica questionably.

'So, then what is the right move?' she asked with raised eyebrows.

'We just need to forget about boys,' said Veronica promptly, 'tonight should only be about us girls.'

'Yes, it should,' said Betty in agreement, before pausing to ponder this. 'What should we do?'

'First, we leave the curtains drawn and we ignore the desire to open them,' said Veronica, getting a nod from Betty. 'Then we do something that we're certain will keep our minds so occupied, that boys are irrelevant.'

'OK,' said Betty, clapping her hands together and looking around her room. 'What is something we can do that is so unexpected that Archie just slips from my—?'

Betty only managed to glance around her room once, before a hand was forcing her to look back around and the dark-haired girl had leaned in to start kissing her. Shock was the way to describe what Betty went through next. Her eyes widened at the sudden attachment to her face, her hands went up automatically into a surrendering position and she froze, at a loss of what to do.

When the kiss ended, there was barely enough time to catch their breath when Betty's mother opened the door to her daughters' room and saw them sitting on the end of the bed. Timing was everything. A moment earlier, and shit would have hit the fan. Mrs Cooper had already made her thoughts known about the idea of Veronica spending the night under her roof.

She had given Veronica a very cold welcome upon arrival, choosing her words carefully, and they were pretty sure they heard her say the words "better hide the good plates" as she went off to finish making dinner.

'Time to keep the noise down, Betty,' said her mother, ignoring Veronica. 'Your father and I are going to bed and don't want to hear another peep.'

'Yes mum,' said Betty awkwardly, sitting up straight. 'Night mum.'

'Night Mrs Cooper,' said Veronica, but the door was already being pulled shut and her words were lost before they left her mouth.

'I have a feeling your mother doesn't like me,' said Veronica, smacking her lips as she stared at the door. 'It's like she thinks I'm a bad influence on you or something.'

'You did just kiss me,' said Betty, and Veronica looked back at her friend with a smirk.

'I'm trying to help you forget about boys, remember?' asked Veronica with raised eyebrows. 'Now you can't possibly look me in the eye and tell me you were thinking about Archie in that moment.'

'Well, no,' said Betty truthfully, and again for a split moment, her head turned to look back towards the window where the curtains had been drawn.

'Betty stop,' said Veronica, forcibly turning her friends head to look at her instead. 'I'm sorry, that's on me, I shouldn't have said his name. And we're cleansing and we're trying again.'

Veronica was kissing her again. This time, Betty was a little more prepared and she almost took it in her stride. Veronica was able to be a little more forceful against her lips than she was last time, she lingered in the kiss longer this time and she let her tongue run along Betty's lips even if they didn't part and grant entry for her. And then, just as they were getting caught up in the moment, Veronica broke away.

'That's better,' said Veronica, slightly out of breath. 'Now what's his name again?'

'What?' asked Betty, she had a look on her face that suggested she had never had a girl kiss her like that before.

'Good girl,' said Veronica, and she reached for the front of Betty's blouse and began to unbutton it.

'What're you—?'

'Now don't freak out,' said Veronica, narrowing her eyes at her friend as she worked. 'Just go with me here. Let's see what happens.'

With Betty's blouse fully unbuttoned, Veronica pulled it off her shoulders and smirked at what was underneath. Betty was so typically old-fashioned that her bra was plain cotton and white. Veronica didn't know what she expected. Maybe she had secretly hoped for lingerie. Betty displayed her purity so heavily on the outside that Veronica had always just assumed she expressed her rebellious side with underwear.

'I need to take you to Victoria Secret,' said Veronica in a whisper, as she leaned forward to reach around her friend and unclasp the bra.

Betty's breasts bounced free as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on her dressing table. The look on her face said everything. She was exposed and vulnerable. When Veronica reached for her chest, she couldn't even look down in real life, she watched her reflection get felt up and the expressions she made because of it. At least Veronica's hands were warm and gentle when she squeezed.

'Oh my god,' Betty said when Veronica dipped her head down to latch onto one of her breasts.

Betty bit her lip, closed her eyes and arched her back as Veronica's tongue flicked over the hardening nipple. Veronica switched to Betty's other nipple, to make it feel included, but what she was really doing, was distracting her friend away from the fact her hands were wandering south. By the time her fingers were unbuttoning the top button on Betty's jeans, the blonde realised what was happening.

'V, wait, that's enough,' said Betty, pushing her friends' hand away. 'I feel better now.'

'Are you still thinking about boys?' Veronica asked with raised eyebrows, giving her a look.

'I- maybe,' said Betty hesitantly, she really wanted to reach for her bra and cover up.

Veronica looked at her in amusement.

'Yeah, I don't think so,' she said, and this time she met no resistance as she popped the top bottom and unzipped Betty's jeans.

There was the plain white cotton fabric again. Veronica did not notice that in a certain place the underwear was sticking to Betty. Nor did she ever find out it had been because of her talented tongue that she was like that. Veronica was so determined in the moment to purge the innocence out of her friend that the underwear was whipped off before any assessment was made.

'Oh my,' said Veronica, as her eyes surveyed the scene between her friends' legs. 'Is this for me?'

She was indicating, of course, the reveal of Betty's pubic hair, which had been lovingly trimmed into a perfect v-shape above her vagina.

'I'm joking,' said Veronica, when Betty was unable to reply. 'But I like it. It's totally you. Nice and clean. In New York, it's typically referred to as _The Good Girl_.'

Betty didn't really have time to respond. Veronica's hand had remained unmoved on her friend's thigh for too long, she shifted it upwards, and her fingers made contact. Betty gasped, her hands grabbed a handful of bedsheets and her legs snapped shut on her friends' hand. Veronica raised an eyebrow at Betty who closed her eyes, nodded, and parted her thighs again. Betty's face scrunched up as Veronica inserted a single finger, the index finger, up to the second knuckle.

'Tell me what you're thinking,' said Veronica quietly, slipping her finger in a little deeper.

'Fuck,' said Betty, getting a wry smile from Veronica.

'Good,' she said wickedly, before inserting another finger. 'Better?'

All Betty could do was nod her head. She had to put her hand over her mouth to stop from moaning instead. If her mother were to hear them, if she were to investigate the source of the noise and find them like this it would be the end of her. Luckily, in a house with walls that are unusually thin, Betty had become accomplished and being able to pleasure herself quietly. The difference tonight was, she didn't have control. The ability to slow down and prevent inadvertent noises escaping her lips was an important one.

Veronica didn't come with a slowdown button. The moment Betty's vagina had become used to the intrusion, she started moving them in and out at a rate of speed. Veronica's thumb reached for and played with the clitoris, whilst her free hand jumped to squeeze a breast and made Betty let out a groan. It was loud. But not alarmingly so that her parents would likely coming running to investigate.

'Bite your tongue, silly,' said Veronica, not slowing down despite understanding the dangers of being discovered.

Betty did what she was told and bit down on her tongue. She tasted blood almost instantly. She ignored it, instead she put a hand on Veronica's shoulder to stop herself from collapsing, closed her eyes and curled her toes as an orgasm hit her. Her body shuddered, it clamped down on the fingers inside of her and expelled liquid, marking the hand that meddled with her.

'Oh my god,' said Betty, falling backwards onto her bed in a state of dizziness.

Betty stared at the ceiling. She was in disbelief of her situation. Naked, on her bed, with a friend in her room, who had just fingered her to completion and was now licking her fingers clean. Her mind was racing, her heart beating fast, eventually sat up and managed to catch her breath. She looked around, weighing up her options, wondering how she could change the status quo.

'Now what are you thinking?' asked Veronica, surveying her friend carefully.

'I think it's your turn,' said Betty, looking at her friend who was still completely clothed.

Veronica smiled.

'Good girl,' she said.


End file.
